Romantic Heart Skunk
Romantic Heart Skunk is one of the Care Bear Cousins in The Care Bears Family. She is a striped skunk. She is the most romantic and scent-imental of the Care Bear Cousins. She has Pepe Le Pew's color scheme, but she is indigo and pale blue and she loves to hug and kiss Bright Heart Raccoon. Her odor and stinky smell causes the Care Bears, other Care Bear Cousins and No Heart, Shreeky and Beastly to run away and hide in fright. Her tummy symbol is a heart shaped perfume bottle. She is voiced by Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen. and Romantic Heart Skunk's Boyfriends of Billy Dog, Fryguy, Mookie, Burning Heart Dragon and Dilliam Rudgers. Romantic Heart Skunk playing Sadness in Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan15 Style), Inside Out (2016 Ultimate Challenge Female Style) and Inside Out (2008 Cartoons, Television, Animation and Video Games Ultimate Compilation Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Princess Rosalina in Super Champ Bear and Champ Bear Kart 8 Romantic Heart Skunk playing Buttercup in The Powerpuff Girls (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) and The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Sarah Spacebot in The Spacebots (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Misty in Pokemon (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Sandy Cheeks in BillyBob DogPants (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Gadget Hackwrench in Billy Dog 'n Loyal Heart Dog Rescue Rangers (2016 Ultimate Challenge Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Raye/Sailor Mars in Sailor Proud Heart Cat (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style), Sailor Proud Heart Cat (VIZ) (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) and Sailor Proud Heart Cat Crystal (TheUltimateCartoonsFan20 Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Susie Carmichael in Rugrats (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Rarity in My Little Cartoon Hero: Friendship is Magic Romantic Heart Skunk playing Penny Ling in Littlest Pet Shop (LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Style) Romantic Heart Skunk playing Linda Belcher in Fryguy's Burgers (Bob's Burgers) Series Romantic Heart Skunk playing Angelica Pickles in Rugrats (The Cartoon All-Stars Animation Productions Style) Gallery Romantic Heart Skunk.png Romantic Heart Skunk as Joy.png Romantic Heart Skunk 2D.png Relatives *Very Best Friend - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *1st Boyfriend - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *2nd Boyfriend - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *3rd Boyfriend - Mookie (Baby Felix) *4th Boyfriend - Burning Heart Dragon (The Care Bears Family) *5th Boyfriend - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *Babysitter - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Aunt in law - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Mother - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Father - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy's Series *'Jill's Sadness' - Inside Out (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) *'Elsa' - Frozen (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) *'Raye/Sailor Mars' - Sailor Proud Heart Cat (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) *'Proud Heart Cat' - The Care Bears Family (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) *'Buttercup' - The Powerpuff Girls (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) *'The Daisy' - Proud Heart Cat In Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Activity Hudson Comedy Style) Category:Care Bears Category:Care Bears (1986-1988) Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Skunks Category:Happy Characters Category:Sad Characters Category:Sad characters Category:Disgusting Characters Category:Angry Characters Category:Scared characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Singing Characters Category:Sweet Characters Category:Wild Animals Category:Nelvana Characters Category:Billy Dog X Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Billy Dog and Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Best Friends: Proud Heart Cat and Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Cute Characters Category:Fryguy X Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Fryguy and Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Mookie (Baby Felix) X Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Mookie (Baby Felix) and Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Burning Heart Dragon X Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Burning Heart Dragon and Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Dilliam Rudgers X Romantic Heart Skunk Category:Dilliam Rudgers and Romantic Heart Skunk